12 Października 2014
TVP 1 05:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 48 - Brzemię oglądalności; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 49 - Sylwester; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Metr od Świętości cz. 1; film dokumentalny; reż.:Przemysław Hauser, Cezary Grzesiuk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Metr od Świętości cz. 2; film dokumentalny; reż.:Przemysław Hauser, Cezary Grzesiuk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 16 Świątynia małp - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium św. Jana Pawła II w Krakowie, Transmisja 11:35 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 497) kraj prod.Watykan (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 Nie lękajcie się - historia pewnej przyjaźni (Non avere paura. Un'amicizia con Papa Wojtyla.) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:45 BBC w Jedynce - Pingwiny w ukrytej kamerze Odc. 3. Dorastanie (Penguins - Spy in Huddle); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Jan Paweł II - świętymi bądźcie. Koncert z okazji Dnia Papieskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Transmisja 16:50 WF jest fajny; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 70 (seria VI, odc.5) - Powstały z martwych - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2936; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 15. Maraton Poznań - kronika; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 32 (seria III, odc. 6) - Tutaj ja rządzę - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Rolnik szuka żony - /6/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Wrogowie publiczni (Public Enemies) - txt. str. 777 134'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Christin Bale, Marion Cotillard, Stephen Dorff; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Fanboys (Fanboys) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Kyle Newman; wyk.:Sam Huntington, Kristen Bell, Allie Grant; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 6/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 6, Live Bait); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:05 Abu Haraz; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Maciej Drygas, Maciej Drygas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 18 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 18 / 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Ostoja - odc. 105; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1084; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1172 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1173 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Kultura, głupcze (109); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Co je połączyło? Najdziwniejsze pary świata - odc. 2/2 (Animal odd couples - ep. 2/2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Barny Revill; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Namibijskie bezdroża - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Morawy (162) "Jak z obrazka"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Nie lubię poniedziałku - txt. str. 777 99'; komedia; reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Mieczysław Czechowicz, Jerzy Turek, Halina Kowalska, Kazimierz Witkiewicz, Zygmunt Apostoł, Bohdan Łazuka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2142; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 The Voice of Poland V seria - Bitwa (11); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 569 Pod powiekami; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 5 "Mały książę" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia: Co leci w sieci? - Wejście kury; program rozrywkowo-kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 6 "Dziewczyna z tulipanami" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 6 "Rzeź Woli"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (121); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Złote Berło dla Jerzego Maksymiuka; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kocham kino na bis - Admirał (Admirał) 119'; film biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2008); reż.:Andriej Krawczuk; wyk.:Konstantin Chabieński, Anna Kowalczuk, Elizawieta Bojarskaja, Richard Bohringer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 19 (Lie to me s. II ep. 6 (Lack of Candor)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Amok 100'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Natalia Koryncka - Gruz; wyk.:Rafał Maćkowiak, Mirosław Baka, Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Gorzelak, Krzysztof Majchrzak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 07:00 Reportaż 2x 12 lub 1x 24 07:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Od początku do końca i początku - O PRACY LUDZKIEJ; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Dla niesłyszących - Misja: Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Pobaw się ze mną; magazyn 09:55 Pogoda - 12.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 8 - Slalom; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Rączka gotuje 11:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 28; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 48; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:05 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:05 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 8 - Piosenka też była kobietą; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Żużel - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Reszta Świata; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Z Telewizją Katowice dookoła świata 17:55 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:00 Dyktando 2014; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Czas na jazdę; magazyn 19:05 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Magazyn Meteo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:25 Gwarowy koncert życzeń 20:10 A życie toczy się dalej...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Gramy dla Was 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 12.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 12.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Reportaż 22:00 Aktualności Wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Wiadomości sport weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:45 Gramy dla Was 23:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o wilku: Nie ma jak stado; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik, Bożena Walencik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:15 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pogoda - 12.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 12.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Opowieści weekendowe: Skarby ukryte 54'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Agata Buzek, Małgorzata Pritulak, Wojciech Siemion, Paweł Kowalski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Anna Milewska, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:35 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o wilku: Nie ma jak stado; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.30 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.30 Scooby - Doo! Klątwa potwora z głębin jeziora - komedia familijna, USA, 2010 10.20 Koszmarny Karolek - komedia familijna, Wielka Brytania, 2011 12.05 Powrót do Błękitnej Laguny - melodramat, USA, 1991 14.15 TOP CHEF 15.45 Jeszcze raz - komedia romantyczna, Polska, 2008 17.45 Nasz nowy dom 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Państwo w państwie 20.05 Tylko Muzyka. Must be the Music 22.05 Kości - serial 23.05 Skazaniec - dramat kryminalny, USA, 2008 1.15 Magazyn sportowy 3.15 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 12.10 Kto poślubi mojego syna? 13.10 Mam talent 14.50 Czy to ty, czy to ja - film familijny, USA 1995 17.00 Ugotowani - dokładka 18.00 Mama kontra mama 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 MasterChef - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Na językach - magazyn 23.00 Oszukać przeznaczenie II - horror, USA 2003 1.00 Kuchenne rewolucje - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 2.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.15 Sekrety Magii 3.35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:46 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:15 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Głos Mediów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Tak to się robi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Przepis na prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Konfrontacje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Sąsiedzi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:57 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:25 Pożyteczni.pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 173; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 105; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 106; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 107 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 108 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (68); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Gmina Warnice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka 09:05 Mama - nic - odc. 3/4 - U cioci Miry - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Pod Tatrami - Muzyka na Szczytach; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Polonia w Komie - (579) Amsterdam - Płonka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium św. Jana Pawła II w Krakowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 11:35 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 497) kraj prod.Watykan (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Dyktando 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 XVI Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych Rzeszów 2014 - Koncert Galowy "Wierni Rzeszowowi" cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ser, wino i to coś - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Gąsawa; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Ocalony świat - odc. 6* Głową w dół - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1073; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Jan Paweł II - świętymi bądźcie. Koncert z okazji Dnia Papieskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Wesołe miasteczko, odc. 17 (Felix Goes To The Fun Fair); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 97* (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Ocalony świat - odc. 6* Głową w dół - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Skarby prowincji - Gąsawa; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1073; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Wesołe miasteczko, odc. 17 (Felix Goes To The Fun Fair); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 97* (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (210); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Dyktando 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVS 7:15 Misja zdrowie 7:50 Bajkowa TVS 9:55 Ogród od A do Z 10:15 Muzyczny relaks 11:10 Propozycje do Muzycznego relaksu 11:25 Muzyczne podróże 12:20 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 13:15 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 14:25 Parada szlagierów 15:00 My wam to zagramy 15:30 Muzyczny kącik Damiana Holeckiego 16:05 Koncert życzeń 17:10 Śląskie od kuchni 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:25 Tygodniowy finał Listy śląskich szlagierów 22:20 Śląskie od kuchni 22:55 Koncert życzeń 23:55 My wam to zagramy 0:25 Emisja nocna Das Erste 06:10 Kinderprogramm: Yakari 06:45 Kinderprogramm: Das Surfcamp 07:10 Kinderprogramm: Willi will’s wissen 07:35 Kinderprogramm: Tigerenten Club 08:35 Kinderprogramm: Rennschwein Rudi Rüssel 10:00 Kinderprogramm: Die Sendung mit der Maus 10:30 Tagesschau 10:40 Friedenspreis des Deutschen Buchhandels 12:00 Tagesschau 12:03 Presseclub 12:45 Europamagazin 13:15 Tagesschau 13:30 Zwei Millionen suchen einen Vater 15:00 Wiedersehen in Verona 16:30 Wildes Deutschland 17:15 Tagesschau 17:30 Gott und die Welt 18:00 Sportschau 18:30 Bericht aus Berlin 18:49 Gewinnzahle/dutsche Fernsehlotterie 18:50 Lindenstraße 19:20 Weltspiegel 19:58 Ansprache des Bundespräsidenten zur Woche der Welthungerhilfe 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Tatort 21:45 Günther Jauch 22:45 Tagesthemen 23:00 Ttt - extra 23:45 KinoFestival im Ersten: Away We Go 01:18 Tagesschau 01:20 KinoFestival im Ersten - Ein Mann, drei Leben? Mr. Nobody 03:33 Tagesschau ZDF 06:00 Coco, der neugierige Affe 06:40 Die Biene Maja 07:05 Ritter Rost 07:20 Bibi Blocksberg 07:45 Bibi und Tina 08:10 Löwenzahn 08:35 Löwenzahn Classics 09:00 Sonntags 09:30 Evangelischer Gottesdienst 10:15 Peter Hahne 10:45 Gesichter Italiens 10:57 Heute 11:00 ZDF-Fernsehgarten on tour 13:15 Bares für Rares 14:00 Die Büfelranch 14:45 Planet e. 15:15 Heute 15:20 Bridget Jones - Am Rande des Wahnsinns 17:00 Heute 17:10 ZDF SPORTreportage 18:00 ZDF.reportage 18:30 Terra Xpress 18:55 Aufruf des Bundespräsidenten zur Woche der Welthungerhilfe 19:00 Heute 19:10 Berlin direkt 19:28 5-Sterne - Gewinner der Aktion Mensch 19:30 Terra X 20:15 Herzkino: Ein Sommer in Island 21:45 Heute-journal 22:00 Inspector Barnaby 23:30 ZDF-History 00:15 Heute 00:20 Inspector Barnaby 01:50 Frag den Lesch 02:05 Terra X NDR 06:00 Nordtour 06:45 Schätze der Welt 07:00 Sesamstraße präsentiert: Eine Möhre für Zwei 07:25 MareTV kompakt 07:35 Einfach genial 08:00 Hélène Grimaud spielt Schumann 09:00 Nordmagazin 09:30 Hamburg Journal 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10:30 Buten un binnen | regionalmagazin 11:00 Hallo Niedersachsen 11:30 Sagenhaft - Der Harz 13:30 Natur nah 14:00 Mein schönes Land TV 15:30 7 Tage 16:00 Lieb & Teuer 16:30 DAS! Wunschmenü mit Rainer Sass 17:00 BINGO! - Die Umweltlotterie 18:00 Hanseblick 18:45 Das! 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Schönes Landleben XXL 21:45 Die NDR Quizshow 22:30 Sportclub 23:15 Sportclub Stars - Egon Müller 23:45 The Fly 01:15 Hanseblick RTL 06:00 Verdachtsfälle - Spezial 08:00 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 09:00 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 10:00 Monk 10:55 Monk 11:45 Formel 1: Countdown 13:00 Formel 1: Das Rennen 14:45 Formel 1: Siegerehrung und Highlights 15:25 Das Supertalent 17:35 RTL-Bibelclip 17:45 Exclusiv - Weekend 18:45 RTL Aktuell 19:03 Das Wetter 19:05 Schwiegertochter gesucht 20:15 96 Hours - Taken 2 21:55 SPIEGEL TV Magazin 22:40 96 Hours - Taken 2 00:25 Exclusiv - Weekend 01:25 Betrugsfälle 01:50 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf